User blog:Horrorpony11/Dungeons and Dragons: THGRP Style
Hey Everyone! I was thinking, after watching Eli's Rp go down, and seeing how creative everyone is, I was hoping we could all do a Dungeons and Dragons session! I have all we need to do one irl, we just need to make characters! I will list Races, Classes, and other such things to help make a character. To Join: '''Comment below your prefered Race and Class, and I will message to figure out the rest! '''PLEASE ONLY JOIN IF YOU INTEND TO BE ACTIVE! Races: '''In the world of Dungeons and Dragons, There are many different breeds and races of people, not just humans. '''Dwarf: Dwarves are short, normally under 5 Feet. They are hardy and bold warriors with courage and endurance far larger than most folk! You can choose between a Hill Dwarf, or a Rock Dwarf, each giving their own benifits and buffs! Elf: '''Elves are typically shorter than Humans, ranging from well under 5 feet to just over 6 feet. Slim and elegant, they can work with stealth or magic. You can choose between a High Elf, Wood Elf, or a Drow Elf. '''Halfling: '''Halflings stand roughly around 3 feet tall, and almost always found with a smile on their face! They can fit well into most character classes, but I imagine them being best in the Bard class. You can choose between a Lightfoot Halfling or a Stout Halfling. '''Human: '''I don't think I really need to put this here. Humans are your default character used for almost any character mold. Pretty boring. No Subrace. '''Dragonborn: '''This is not the same Dragonborn from Skyrim, unfortunatly. This is a Humanoid figure, but with appearance of a dragon, scales and all, standing close to 6 and a half feet tall. They fit best into the Mage or Warrior area, and have no Subrace. '''Gnome: '''Gnomes are found just over 3 feet tall, lovable and funny with a gift for tinkering, alchemy, and inventing. You can choose between Forest Gnome and Rock Gnome. '''Half-Elf: '''Half-Elves are a cross breed between Humans and Elves, Producing a light toned breed gifted in the arcane. Very similar to humans, with no Subrace. '''Half-Orc: '''Half-Orcs are a cross breed between Humans and Orcs, making them more human in apearance. Best suited as a warrior, and have no Subrace. '''Tiefling: '''Tieflings are decended from human bloodlines, but are Demons. They have small horns emerging from their foreheads, and are generally associated with bad luck and evil. No Subrace. '''Classes: '''This will determine your style of combat and play. '''Barbarian: '''A fierce warrior of primitive background who can enter a battle rage. '''Bard: '''An inspiring magician whose power echoes the music of creation. '''Cleric: '''A priestly champion who wields divine magic in service of a higher power. '''Druid: '''A priest of the Old Faith, wielding the powers of nature- Moonlight and plant growth, fire and lightning -and adopting animal forms. '''Fighter: '''Master of martial combat, skilled with a variety of weapons and armor. '''Monk:' '''A master of martial arts, harnessing the power of the body in pursuit of physical and spiritual perfection. '''Paladin: '''A holy warrior bound to a sacred oath '''Ranger: '''A warrior who uses martial prowess and nature magic to combat threats on the edges of civilization. '''Rogue: '''A scoundrel who uses stealth and trickery to overcome obstacles and enemies '''Sorcerer: '''A spellcaster who draws on inherent magic from a gift or bloodline '''Warlock': A wielder of magic that is derived from a bargain with an extraplanar entity. Wizard: '''A scholarly magic-user capable of manipulating the structures of reality. '''This took a bit of effort to type out, and I am sure there will be much more to come. So I hope you all join and enjoy :D Category:Blog posts